


Persistence is Key [ERERI SMUT]

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom!Eren, HALP ME, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, first time writing yaoi smut, sub!Levi, trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has an itch that only Levi can scratch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence is Key [ERERI SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya:)
> 
> I'm sorry that I've been extremely inactive lately, usually my updates don't take this long to come but lately my boss has got me working more and more so it takes away from the time I have to update.
> 
> Anyway, so I wrote this to sort of tie you guys over until I get an update in (which should be in the next couple of days) and I'm gonna use you guys as the guinea pigs because this is the first time writing yaoi smut and I honestly have idea what I'm doing so constructive criticism is much appresh:D

_Eren ___

__Levi and I have this long time standing bet._ _

__And I'm going to get him to break it._ _

__Rewind about 3 minutes to where I'm laying in my bed, trying to convince myself that a certain urge does not need to be resolved by a certain short Corporal. Alas, such a request was denied and in my moment of weakness, I got off my bed and march down to Levi's office._ _

__In my anxious, needing state, I manage to get to his there in about a minute. I knock once and enter. He doesn't even need to look up; he already knows it's me. No one else in the compound- with the exception of Hange and Erwin- would dare enter his office without his permission. I stand about three feet from his desk and watch him meticulously riffle through papers on his desk and scribbling notes down on stray sheets. Finally, after what seems like forever, but in my fidgeting state, it could have only been about 30 seconds, Levi looks up at me._ _

__My needing must have been apparent on my face because a sly smile adorns his lips. "Can I help you will something, Eren?" he asks me, his voice low and would suggest something close to erotic. At that moment, I knew he was aware of the circumstances of which I find myself in._ _

__I attempt to get myself in order, but after a few seconds, that proved futile. Instead of standing in front of him, I stride over to him. He rolls his chair out from his desk and I settle myself in his lap. I proceed to nip at his neck._ _

__"I have a problem," I croon in his ear. "And you seem to be the only one who can help me"._ _

__He hums thoughtfully. "I'm not in the mood," he teases, causing me to squirm, further adding fire to the flame between my legs. "Besides, what about the bet?"_ _

__I pull away from his neck and begin to trail pecks along his jaw. "Then let's make a new bet". A smirk spreads to his face._ _

__"What kind of bet is this one?"_ _

__I flash a wicked smile. "Why don't we test your self control"._ _

__"And if I win?" he asks, his hand finding my waist._ _

__"Your choice what happens," I whisper._ _

__"You're on, brat"._ _

__"I'm not gonna hold back"._ _

__"I wouldn't expect any less from you"._ _

__With that, I bring his lips in a languid kiss, my hand finding his pristine, white cravat. I discard it on the floor and deepen the kiss, Levi's tongue finding its way into my mouth. Our hot muscles touch and it's like hundred flames bursting along my face._ _

__My fingers find the first button on his shirt and I pull away and start kissing his jaw again. As my fingers unbutton more of his shirt, my mouth slowly begins to travel south, placing wet kisses and angry red bite marks down his neck, torso, abdomen, until I'm at eye level with his crotch. I look up him and see his pupils- though he's trying desperately to mask it- are blow wide with arousal. He gives me a look as if to say: Get on with it._ _

__I let a wicked smile spread to my face before I proceed to trail my fingers languorously up his taunt thigh muscles, inching closer to the hardening bulge between his legs._ _

__"I'm hardly touching you, _Corporal _," I hum, my fingers lingering on his belt buckle and I resist the urge to rip his pants off and fuck him senseless in his chair.___ _

____I slow the pace down even more, resorting to using my teeth to undo the strap of leather keeping his pants up. Once I get the belt undone, I risk a glance up my superior seated before me._ _ _ _

____I smirk at the very sight of Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest soldier panting like he's just finished his arduous training regime. I let pride wash over me as I realize I'm the one putting that look on his face. As quickly as I've come to notice his facial expression, it morphs into something related to boredom, if his eyes hadn't betrayed his intentions._ _ _ _

____I let this small action fuel the encouragement needed to carry out what I so desperately need from him._ _ _ _

____I slip his pants over his hips and rest them around his knees before I lean forward and tongue his cock through the fabric of his undergarments._ _ _ _

____His body tenses as he tries- and fails- to stifle the moan from leaving his mouth. Seeing this as a very good sign, I place an open mouthed kiss his bulge, massaging the hollow of his hips. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see him struggling. That much is clear._ _ _ _

____He runs a shaky hand through his dark locks and resumes his paperwork albeit my teasing under his desk continues._ _ _ _

____Unable to elicit a satisfying reaction out of him, I snake my hands up to the waistband of his boxers, unhurriedly slipping my fingers under the stretchy fabric and pulling them down, revealing the short Corporal in all his glory. I don't even need to look up to know that Levi has abandoned his paperwork in favour of watching me go down on him._ _ _ _

____If he's going to watch, might as well give him a show._ _ _ _

____I lean forward and lick the very tip of it, swirling my tongue over the head. My hands continue their work on the sensitive areas of his hips. I prolong my ministrations; taking in more of him, my hands leave their previous spot and trailing down to his thighs, massaging the inner area, each time getting closer and closer to the middle. On more than one occasion, I had to force his hips down into the chair to keep him from thrusting violently into my throat. I have no doubt I left bruises, but I've also come to realize how much I actually don't give a single, solitary fuck. If it means I get to see this side of him, a side that isn't worried about titles and ranks and hell, even the age gap between us, just so long as I'm the one and only one that puts that look on his face, I'll mark up his entire body and he knows I will, too._ _ _ _

____I come to realize, the more I extend my actions, the more Levi fights to keep quiet. His fingers digging into the arms of his chair and even resorting to fisting a handful of my brown hair. Every once in a while, a hardly audible whimper leaves his mouth and I just want to watch him come undone._ _ _ _

____As if to drive this point home, my hands find their way to his balls, massaging them until I find the little bundle of nerves in between the two._ _ _ _

____The noise that rips from his throat and pierces the air around us was the most beautiful noise I have ever heard in my life._ _ _ _

____I smirk against him and stop, keeping the orgasm at bay, if only for a bit longer. He groans in frustration. I ignore the look of desperation on his face and lean into his ear._ _ _ _

____"I win," I say, my voice an octave lower than what it usually is, making the older male shudder against me. I grab both of his legs and wrap them around my waist. I hoist him up in my arms, his cock rubbing across the fabric of my shirt, causing him to moan at the added friction. I enter his room and lay him gently on the bed, then proceed to very carefully, take off his boots and belts strapped to his legs and feet while simultaneously pressing light kisses on his neck, trailing them up to his mouth. He grunts and turns his head away from my lips. I chuckle at his reaction._ _ _ _

____"I just sucked you off," I say into his ear. "You owe me a kiss"._ _ _ _

____He turns to me, an amused smirk adorning his lips. "You shitty brat," he says, guiding my lips down to his, tongue slipping into his mouth as I continue to relieve him of his clothes._ _ _ _

____Levi's hands find the front of my shirt and he proceeds to meticulously unbutton them, deliberately taking his time like we have all the time in the world. He slips the garment off my shoulders as I slip his pants off, leaving him in the unbuttoned shirt and nothing else. I pull away and stare down at him for the longest time, making the man underneath blush exponentially._ _ _ _

____"Beautiful," I breathe, not meaning to be audible, but by the reaction given off by Levi was enough to know that my comment has reached his ears._ _ _ _

____I lean down and press my lips against his neck as the older male grips my shoulders. "Don't say stuff like that you shitty little brat"._ _ _ _

____I pull away to look at him. "Why not?" I ask, genuinely curious. "Is it because I make you flustered?"_ _ _ _

____By his lack of answer I can tell I hit the mark._ _ _ _

____I let a laugh escape my throat and I lean toward and bring his lips in a gently kiss. My hands travel from Levi's waist to the belt buckle of my pants. I pull them off, my underwear not far behind._ _ _ _

____I rub my cock along the inside of his thighs, causing a string on moans from the both of us to mix together in the small bedroom._ _ _ _

____"Here," I say, placing two fingers in Levi's mouth. "Suck on these"._ _ _ _

____He obeys my command, taking my index and middle finger in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the two digits. My mouth gravitates towards his chest, taking the firm nub in my mouth and sucking on it gently, my other hand working the other nipple. He seems to forget what he's doing for a moment, too involved in what I'm doing to him then what I asked of him._ _ _ _

____I pull my fingers out of his mouth and guide them to his tight entrance, circling his hole before plunging it in. A gasp leaves his mouth, making his back arch underneath me. I add in the extra finger, moving them in such a way that allows his hole to open up more. My fingers brush against the bundle of nerves and it's like a live wire touched him. He backs arches once more to the point where I'm scared it might snap._ _ _ _

____"E-Eren!" he rasps, his hands clutching the sheets beneath us._ _ _ _

____I remove my digits from him and position myself between his legs, looming over him. I place his legs on my shoulders and look into the older males eyes before slowly inserting myself in him. I can't help the moan that leaves my mouth. His face twists uncomfortably, seeing how we haven't done this in a while. I pepper light kisses along his face and jaw line and he meets my kiss with compliance._ _ _ _

____I pull out slowly and thrust back in, this time, eliciting a moan from him. I continue at a slow pace, driving Levi completely insane. I hit his prostate again and again and he screams my name until I'm sure he'll tear his vocal cords. I look up at him; tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes, sweat rolling down his body and mixing with mine. His left hand, laying next to his head, is curled rigidly and I reach up and lace my fingers with his._ _ _ _

____He opens his eyes to look at me, his grey eyes flitting between both of mine and I lean forward and place my forehead against his for one fleeing moment before resuming our previous endeavor._ _ _ _

____Soon, our breathing becomes laboured and I know he's close because I'm trying desperately to keep it together. "Eren!" he chokes out. "S-Stop," he groans._ _ _ _

____A whine of protestation leaves my mouth as I stop. He pulls off of me and I sit up. A hurries over and straddles my lap, slinking down on me and putting me inside of him once more._ _ _ _

____The wail that erupts from his throat is almost enough to put me over the edge._ _ _ _

____He moves against my cock, his chest pressed against mine. He hands gripping my shoulders and his cheek pressed against the side of my head, panting loudly in my ear._ _ _ _

____My hands are on either side of his waist, guiding him against me. I press kisses and bite mark on the skin of his bare shoulder, his button up hanging loosely around his elbows._ _ _ _

____It takes but mere minutes before the orgasm tears through the both of us, kicking Levi's head back and screaming incoherently, our moans mixing together in one indistinguishable sound._ _ _ _

____Levi leans into me, exhausted from what just transpired. I pull out of him and keep him in my lap, my arms going around his waist, pulling him as close as one person could possibly get to another._ _ _ _

____He wraps his arms around my neck and buries his face in the crook of my neck. We stay like this for a couple minutes before he pulls away and places his forehead against mine, staring at me. After a moment, I can't help the grin that spreads to my face and after a few seconds, that same grin is mirrored in the man sitting before me._ _ _ _

____I wrap his legs around my waist and move to lay down in the bed, his legs resting where they are and my head fitting comfortably under his chin. In any normal circumstance, Levi would be demanding me to get in the shower to wash off the mess done to our chests and stomachs, but by the look in his eyes, I can't tell if he's too lazy to get up or if he's just too tired._ _ _ _

____I cup his cheek in my hand and bring his in for one last kiss before fatigue takes over and I fall asleep in his arms._ _ _ _

____**Extended Ending ******_ _ _ _

______Levi ____ _ _ _ _

______I watch the sleeping male in my arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Trying to figure out where the change in our relationship happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______A captain and his subordinate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Very few people, if any, know of this forbidden choice._ _ _ _ _ _

______I brush a strand of hair from his closed eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remembering the way he had handled me not moments prior._ _ _ _ _ _

______My chest burns with affection for the younger male I share a bed with each night._ _ _ _ _ _

______This kid is a brat at the best of times._ _ _ _ _ _

______But he is one hell of a lover._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo was it okay? As mentioned, constructive criticism is appreciated, don't be scare, I won't be offended....much:)


End file.
